jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Tylosaurus
Tylosaurus was a massive mosasaur, reaching 9 metres long. It lived in the Late Cretaceous about 85-65 million years ago, and was a member of the family Mosasauridae. It was a carnivore, and may have hunted in groups to take down large prey. It probably eat aquatic birds, marine reptiles, large fish and Pterosaurs. More real-life information: Tylosaurus on Wikipedia Jurassic Park franchise Tylosaurus does not appear in any Jurassic Park books or movies. However, it does appear in Jurassic Park: The Game as an untold attraction. Jurassic Park inspired games Jurassic Park III: Park Builder Tylosaurus is number 127 of the Carnivore Threes that can be created in Jurassic Park III: Park Builder. Jurassic Park: The Game thumb|300px|right Tylosaurus appears in Jurassic Park: The Game, it is featured in the Marine Facility aquarium on Isla Nublar, and gives players a reason to fear not only the land or the air, but the waters as well. It is one of the few non-dinosaur attractions of Jurassic Park (another non-dinosaurian attraction is the ''Pteranodon''s). Classification It was originally the unnamed marine reptile in the game, but in the game dialogs it is labeled "Mosasaurus". In Laura Sorkin's research journal, she describes the creature and labels it "Mosasaur". She also writes: "Upwards of 50 feet long, depending on genus." From this text it is clear that she doesn't know its Genus, indicating that she calls the creature "Mosasaur", she refers to the family to which it belonges; which is [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mosasauridae Mosasaurs or more precisely Mosasauridae]. The Genus of the creature is revealed in the InGen Field Guide, it is labeled "MOSASAUR (TYLOSAURUS)".InGen Field Guide, page 23. This shows that when everyone in The Game calls the creature "Mosasaur", they refer to the family to which it belonges. They don't refer to the genus with the same name. . Its genus name "Tylosaurus" is at the bottem of the page.]] ]] Story The single Tylosaurus is allowed opportunity to escape into the wild by Dr. Sorkin as a further stake to leverage against the government so that they may not destroy the island. However, it eventually eats her and the gate leading to the ocean is closed again by the three escaping survivors, precluding its escape and leaving it to be destroyed with the rest of the animals. 6347941645 5476130f66.jpg Trivia *The Tylosaurus of Jurassic Park: The Game is bigger than a humpback whale. *Mosasaurs had very small scales. The Tylosaurus in the game is armoured like a crocodile. *These are both probably possible due to InGen tampering with the DNA to make the dinosaurs. *''Tylosaurus'' is the first marine reptile to appear in the Jurassic Park franchise. * It is unknown how the reptile was created. As Gerry Harding said, a mosquito can't exactly suck the blood of a creature that spends its entire life underwater. Although it's possible that mosquitoes sucked the blood from one that was surfacing, or from a beached carcass, mosquitoes only populate stagnant humid areas rather than coasts. It's more likely that one individual swam into fresh water in the manner of a bull shark and found itself in a swamp. * If Tylosaurus lives on Sorna, it is very likely that it was the unseen creature that killed the crew of Dino-Soar Jurassic Park III. * it is mentioned in the lost world jurassic park that fishermen have ventured to close to isla sorna and were never seen again it is thought by some fans that tylosaurus is responsible for their disappearences Sources Category:Reptiles Category:Marine reptiles Category:Creatures Category:2011 Category:2001 Category:Mosasauridae Category:Jurassic Park: The Game Dinosaurs